Eru Iluvatar's
by Chic White
Summary: Kurama dkk, anggota Valar, menggantungkan nafas jiwa mereka pada pohon Lindon. Keadaan tumbuhan suci itu yang sekarat mengharuskan mereka menyeret kembali sang penyelamat, Eru Iluvatar kembali ke Dunia Tengah/Misi untuk keselamatan seantero Arda : mengembalikan keadaan Lindon dan ingatan Eru Ilavatar. Bisakah mereka mengalahkan Uchiha Madara?/Chap 2 : Bring Back the Star
1. Chapter 1

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh!"

Suara derap langkah terdengar dari sekumpulan remaja. Mengabaikan raga yang sudah terlampau lelah, sosok-sosok penerjang gelapnya bayangan hutan itu tetap melaju. Namun seakan tak mau membantu, pelita malam asyik bersembunyi di balik dekapan awan. Sukses, membuat satu gadis berambut panjang tersandung akar pohon besar.

"Hinata!"—teman-temannya memekik panik. Namun si gadis mengintruksikan agar delapan remaja tak jauh darinya untuk kembali berlari. Sebelum, _kegelapan_ menelannya.

"LARI!"

Berjumlah delapan, mereka kembali berlari. Bukan bermaksud tidak peduli pada kawan, namun kini keadaan tidak memihak sedikit pun. Mereka benar-benar terdesak. Bagaimana sempat mereka memikirkan keselamatan teman, sedangkan mereka sendiri terancam tak dapat membuka mata?

"D-dia semakin dekat!"

"Terus berlari, Ino! Tenten, tetap lihat ke depan!"

"_Ha'i, senpai_!"

Makhluk-entah-apa di belakang mereka hanya menyeringai bersama pekatnya _kegelapan_. Namun bagi remaja-remaja tidak biasa itu, makhluk tersebut tengah menertawakan mereka dan mengumbar, bahwa kematian di depan mata.

'Aku...tidak, kalian harus selamat!'—batin satu yang paling mencolok dengan rambut merah mudanya. Gadis itu merapalkan sesuatu dengan pelan, lalu meninju udara di hadapannya, mementalkan rekannya yang lain.

"SAKURA!"

Tersenyum lemah, gadis itu ambruk, ikut tertelan _kegelapan_.

"S-saku...ra..."

"Hentikan Ino! Kita harus cepat!"

"Sudah kubilang, Shikamaru! **Dwarf** itu pengkhianat!"

"_Chk!_ Berpencar!"

Kini mereka berpencar. Makhluk tadi menyisi ke kanan, membuat 3 remaja arah kiri sempat merasa selamat untuk sementara waktu. Namun ternyata mereka salah, karena makhluk itu mengirim anak buahnya mengikuti mereka.

"Tuh 'kan, kubilang juga bunuh** Loki** sialan itu!"

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri, bocah bawel?!"

"Berhenti kalian! Tak ada waktu untuk—Awas!"

_**Blarr!**_

"INO!"

_Loki_—yang tadi sempat dibicarakan tertawa kesetanan, membuat aura tegang semakin mencekam. Tangannya terangkat di udara, mempersiapkan sesuatu. Namun satu pemuda dari tiga remaja itu menghampiri teman perempuannya—yang pingsan.

"Awas, NARUTO!"

Asap kehitaman melesat, mengarah pada dua remaja itu. Satu yang tersisa mendengus kecil, lalu bergerak kilat menjadi tameng bagi keduanya. _Loki_ yang membuat onar, menyeringai puas atas hasil kerjanya.

"_Lord_ pasti akan memberiku penghargaan karena berhasil meruntuhkan pengamanan **Valar** sepertimu, Kurama."

"K-ku...rama?"

'Sial!'

Dua pemuda itu terdiam saat kilau cahaya mengunci pergerakan _Loki_. Menoleh ke satu-satunya gadis yang mengekor mereka, keduanya tak dapat menahan senyum lebar. Gadis itu masih bisa sadar dan melayangkan serangan, syukurlah!

"Kalian pergilah! Cari bantuan ke **Alfeim**!"

"_Ha'i_!"

Mengandalkan si gadis, mereka kembali melangkah ke tempat tujuan. Namun, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat anak buah **Morgoth** sudah berjaga di seberang portal _Arda_(dunia). Sebuah jebakan!

"Hoo apa ini? _Valar_ mendatangi kami? Beruntung sekali!"

"Sayang sekali ya, **pohon Lindon** dilingkupi_ kegelapan_? Beginilah jika yang muda terlalu dipercaya!"

Tawa laknat yang terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Namun pemuda yang disebut _'Valar'_ langsung memasang kuda-kuda menyerang. Mata birunya tampak berkilauan saat badannya mulai bercahaya. Rambut pirangnya bergerak simetris dan perlahan.

"Biarkan aku mengatasi ini, _senpai_. Ganti misi. Jemput penyelamat."

"K-kau..."

"Kami percayakan padamu..."

_**.**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

**Naruto © MK-sensei **

**Mitologi Nordik, Eropa people's**

* * *

**Eru Iluvatar's **

**Chapter 1 : You're _Elf_**

* * *

"Gyaa! Kau lucu sekali!"

Seorang gadis memekik kegirangan saat dirinya menemukan seekor rubah unik yang tertidur di bawah pohon taman tempatnya biasa menghabiskan_ weekend_. Wajahnya tampak sangat _exited_ dengan rubah itu. Pasalnya, rubah kecil yang ditemukannya itu memiliki banyak ekor. Jemari lentiknya mulai menyentuh tubuh si rubah, menghitung jumlah ekornya.

'S-sembilan?'batinnya dilanda shock.

Perlahan ia memundurkan badannya. Sembilan, bukan angka yang bagus. Namun saat ia kembali menggeserkan pandangannya pada bagian kepala rubah itu, alisnya terangkat sebelah. Mata rubi si rubah menatapnya...tajam.

"Err?"

Gadis pirang itu melotot tak percaya saat rubah tersebut menerjangnya sampai terbaring di atas rerumputan. Entah hanya perasaannya atau rubah itu memang memasang seringai, ketika berhasil melihat bandul kalung di balik jaketnya.

"Khukhu~ Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruko."

Naruko—nama gadis itu—semakin _shock_ saat suara baritone keluar dari mulut rubah tersebut.

"SILUMAN!"teriaknya memekakkan telinga, sembari berlari menjauh dari si rubah berekor sembilan.

"H-hey! Tunggu, bocah!"

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

"Jangan bercanda, Kyuubi!"

Naruko mengusap wajahnya jengah. Ia dan rubah—yang dipanggilnya Kyuubi—itu kini berada di apartemen sederhana milik Naruko. Semua penjelasan yang Kyuubi berikan padanya benar-benar memusingkannya! Sedari tadi, rubah itu terus berkokok**(?)** tentang hal-hal yang kurang ia mengerti. Kalau tidak salah, semua yang dikatakan rubah itu dari teori mitologi Nordik milik penduduk Eropa di luar sana. Sedangkan rubah itu malah tertawa merendahkan.

"Gezz! Serius, Kyuubi. Kau membuatku bingung!"Naruko menggerutu. Gadis itu sempat melongo saat Kyuubi meneguk _ocha_—yang dibawa rubah itu dari dapur dengan tidak sopannya—dengan keeleganan. Seperti gerakan seorang bangsawan. Merasa kewarasannya sedang dipertanyakan, Naruko menarik dua kunciran rambutnya gemas.

'Ini membingungkan, _Kami_!'

"Aku tak tahu lama di dunia manusia membuat otakmu terbentur, Naruko. Mau tidak mau kau harus ikut denganku ke Dunia Tengah. _Pohon Lindon_ butuh pertolonganmu."rubah itu mengganti posisinya jadi berbaring di sofa, dengan kedua tangan menjadi bantalannya.

"Oke, _STOP_! Serius, Kyuubi! Kau membuat otakku hampir meledak!"Naruko meraung frustasi. Ia nyaris melempar sofa yang didudukinya pada Kyuubi, kalau tidak ingat dia seekor rubah.

"Bodoh. Teori dasar saja tidak mengerti. Bo-cah."

"Berhenti mengataiku!"

"Hoo?"

"Cukup! Kesabaranku habis!"

Naruko bangkit dan menghampiri Kyuubi dengan tampang _horror_. Namun rubah itu tetap anteng dengan berbaringnya, seakan sudah biasa melihat hal itu.

"RUBAH MENYEBALKAN!"

"HEI!"

Kyuubi memekik panik saat Naruko mencekiknya dengan brutal. Oke, dia memang bukan rubah biasa. Tapi tetap saja itu sakit!

"L-lepas!"

"Minta maaf!"

"Kau yang harusnya minta maaf pada _Elf _lebih tua darimu, bocah! Kau, _Elf_, tidak dibolehkan menyakiti _Valar_ sepertiku!"Kyuubi mulai lagi dengan teori memusingkannya.

"Gezz! Aku ini manusia, Kyuu! Berhenti menyebutku sebagai makhluk dongeng itu!"Naruko makin brutal.

'U-ugh...'

Merasa tak ada pilihan, Kyuubi menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya di lengan Naruko. Gadis itu sukses meringis kesakitan dan melepas cekikannya. Matanya semakin berkilat penuh amarah melihat tetesan darah dari lengannya.

"KYUUBI!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, bocah bodoh. Aku hanya menyelamatkan diriku. Dan sekali lagi kau bilang kita ini makhluk dongeng, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku membunuhmu."

Naruko terdiam saat Kyuubi naik ke pangkuannya dan menyentuh luka cakar itu. Mata birunya membulat tak percaya saat luka tersebut menutup dengan sempurna.

"B-bagaimana, k-kau-"

"-Jangan kaget begitu. Menggelikan! Kau bahkan jauh lebih mahir dariku. Kita belajar bersama **Felix**, dulu."

"Aku bingung! Aku bingung!"

Kyuubi melepas tawanya saat Naruko tampak semakin frustasi. Berkedip usil, ia memulai kembali penjelasannya tentang seluk-beluk _Arda_(dunia). Diakhiri teriakkan frustasi dari Naruko.

**Naruko's PoV**

'Telan aku!'raung batinku penuh kefrustasian. Rubah bodoh itu mau menghancurkan kepalaku dengan berbagai hal mrmbingungkan!

"Chk!"

Kyuubi tiba-tiba melompat ke jendela. Matanya berkilat tajam, tampak menyeramkan walau langit jingga menjadi _background_-nya. Sedari tadi, rubah bodoh-tapi-imut ini terus membuatku bingung. Dan kini ia membuatku lebih bingung lagi! Menyebalkan!

"Sekarang kita berangkat!"

Mataku membulat mendengarnya. Apa-apaan Kyuubi itu?! Dia janji berangkat besok, setelah aku pulang sekolah dan meminta izin. Menyebalkan! Dia seenaknya saja! Hey! Bagaimana kehidupanku di sini?!

"Tunggu apalagi? Ayo! Bawa tas untuk menyembunyikanku!"

Dia tampak gusar. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, alhasil kuikuti saja suruhannya. Dia masuk ke dalam tas yang kugendong, dan kami memulai perjalanan atas intruksi rubah itu juga.

Udara semakin mendingin ketika kami sampai di perbukitan. Dapat kurasakan pergerakan gelisah dari Kyuubi. Aku penasaran, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Apa benar seperti kata rubah itu, kalau di Dunia Tengah—apalah itu—sedang kacau? Apa benar dia ini terkena sihir dan berubah jadi rubah? Apa benar dunia berdasarkan mitologi Nordik itu benar-benar ada? Yang terpenting, apa benar aku adalah _Elf_? Bangsa kerabat manusia di dunia fiksi itu? Grrh! Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuatku semakin pusing!

"Hey Kyuu..."merasa bosan, kucoba membuka obrolan dengan rubah menyebalkan itu.

"..."tak ada jawaban.

"Kyuu..."

"..."masih tidak menjawab.

"KYUU!"

"J-jangan berteriak, bocah!" akhirnya dia menanggapi juga.

"Habisnya...kau diam! Memang sebenarnya apa yang mengejarmu?"kuputuskan untuk mengeluarkan satu pertanyaanku. Kudengar desah nafas berat darinya.

"**Orc**. Tak tahu jenis apa aku tak mau tahu. Yang jelas kita harus cepat ke Dunia Tengah dan menyembuhkan _pohon Lindon_."

Yak! Dia mulai menyebut spesies tumbuhan tidak jelas itu lagi. Apaan tuh, _pohon Lindon_? Mencoba membayangkan seperti apa, aku malah terbayang jam besar Big Ben yang ada di London. Oke, semua ini membuatku susah berpikir! Aku mengabaikan imajinasiku yang melantur kemana-mana saat mendengar suara minta tolong dari dua orang wanita.

"Jangan ke sana!"larang Kyuubi tiba-tiba.

Mengabaikannya, aku tetap berjalan ke sumber suara. Mataku terbelalak melihat seorang wanita tergantung di sisi jurang, di tahan wanita satunya. Mengesampingkan mengapa mereka ada di sini, kubantu sampai wanita itu berhasil selamat.

_"Kami menemukanmu..."_

Eh? Mataku terbelalak saat senyum terimakasih dua wanita itu menjadi seringai menyeramkan seiring berubahnya badan mereka menjadi sesosok makhluk aneh nan menyeramkan bagiku. Mata runcing mereka terpaku padaku, tepatnya pada ransel yang kubawa. Kuyakin, yang dimaksudkan mereka adalah Kyuubi si rubah. Jadi...inikah _Orc_ yang dimaksud? Merasa dalam bahaya, kuputuskan untuk berbalik dan ambil langkah seribu secepat mungkin.

"Sudah kubilang jangan hampiri!"

Aku memekik protes saat Kyuubi menggunakan kuku tajamnya untuk merobek ransel kesayanganku. Namun rubah itu tidak peduli dan melompat turun, berlari satu langkah di depanku.

"Gezz... Aku dijebak!"Kyuubi tiba-tiba berhenti, membuatku nyaris terjatuh karena terkejut. Tatapannya sangar, ke sekeliling. Hii! Dia seperti bertransformasi menjadi T-rex! Tapi tunggu dulu! Apa katanya tadi? Dia dijebak?

"Maksudmu kita, Kyuu!"protesku padanya.

"Kita? Memang untuk apa manusia bodoh sepertimu diburu? Khekhe..."

"Sialan kau, rubah!"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, bodoh."

"BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU BODOH!"

Menghela nafas, kucoba untuk menyurutkan emosiku pada Kyuubi. Kini, kami dikepung oleh berbagai macam makhluk aneh lainnya. Cih! Baru sehari sudah begini. Bagaimana jika aku harus terus mengikutinya?

"Hoo _Valar_ sedang berlindung di bawah manusia? Itu sangat memalukan mengingat kau yang terkuat..."

"Berisik."

Jantungku nyaris copot saat Kyuubi menerjang mereka dengan nekatnya. Pergerakannya benar-benar cepat, sampai tak ada yang bisa mendekat padaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan kupikirkan. Dia seekor rubah! Bagaimana bisa Kyuubi memiliki _power_ sebesar itu? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini?! Argh! Kepalaku sakit memikirkan semua ini!

"Kenapa kau diam saja, bocah?!"Kyuubi tiba-tiba berteriak membangunkanku dari lamunan. Ia tampak marah aku berdiam saja. Hey! Apa salahku? Aku tak tahu yang harus kulakukan!

"Memang apa yang harus kulakukan? Bukankah kau yang membawa kita pada kondisi ini hah?!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, bocah tengik! Kalau kau tetap diam bersama kami di _Alfeim_, _pohon Lindon_ tak akan kenapa-kenapa!"

_**BUAGH!**_

"K-kyuu!"pekikan itu reflek kukeluarkan saat Kyuubi terkena hantaman satu _Orc_ yang paling besar. Rubah itu berguling-guling di tanah sebelum akhirnya berhenti dan menyerang balik. Ugh... Gara-gara berteriak padaku, rubah itu jadi hilang konsentrasi! Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, rubah—kalau dia memang rubah—itu punya daya tahan tubuh yang sangat kuat. Hebat! Kalau aku sih belum tentu bisa! Sepertinya yang bisa kulakukan adalah memberinya semangat!

"AYO KYUU!"

_**BUAGH! Gretek!**_

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! Bocah tengik! Bantu aku! Tubuh merepotkan ini merugikanku!"

Aku merinding sendiri menatap korban kaki-kaki kecil Kyuubi. _Orc_ itu berakhir ambruk di tanah dengan tangan-kaki patah. Uhh! Dia itu rubah macam apa sih?!

"HEH BOCAH! AKU BERBICARA PADAMU! Yang kubutuhkan bantuan fisik, bukan mental!"

"H-hiaaa b-baik! Aku harus melakukan apa?!"

"Rubuhkan satu pohon paling besar 10 meter di belakangmu! Sinar bulan bisa melemahkan pengaruh gelap yang ada!"

Aku menganga mendengar perkataannya. Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana mungkin tubuh kurusku bisa merubuhkan pohon, sementara tak ada benda tajam bersamaku?! Dia sudah GILA!

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya?!"geramku. Kyuubi masih sempat-sempatnya mengutukku dari sana sedang ia sendiri sibuk menghajar puluhan _Orc_ itu.

"KAU _ELF_! PIKIRKAN SENDIRI, BODOH!"

"KAU YANG BODOH! AKU CUMA MANUSIA!"

"LAKUKAN APA PERINTAHKU, BOCAH! CEPAT! TENAGAKU NYARIS HABIS!"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN! AKU TIDAK BISA!"

"LAKUKAN SAJA!"

"!"jeritan penuh kekesalan keluar begitu saja dari bibirku. Tiba-tiba semua pohon tumbang perlahan di sekeliling kami. Membuat lingkungan gelap di sekitar bukit tertutup ini tersinari senyum rembulan. Mataku sukses membulat melihatnya. Semua _Orc_ tiba-tiba berlutut dan mengerang kesakitan, terkena cahaya rembulan.

"Nah, lihat? Dari kecil kau memang tidak waras, membuat gejala alam yang aneh-aneh. Namun itu karena kau memang _Elf_ murni, menyatu dengan alam _Arda_."Kyuubi tersenyum usil dengan ekor yang meliuk santai. Kutatap dia dengan tajam. Dia menyebutku tidak waras! Menyebalkan! Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataannya yang tidak jelas itu! Yang tidak bisa kuterima dia menyebutku tidak waras! Aaa!

"Yosh... Mereka akan kembali jika mentari telah muncul. Ayo bocah! Kita harus segera-"

"-TUNGGU DULU!"potongku berteriak. Rubah itu memiringkan kepalanya—imut sekali! Matanya yang unik menatapku penasaran dan setengah menuntut untuk tidak membuang waktu. Mendesah pasrah, kudekati dia.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan semua ini? Dan...siapa—ralat : apa sebenarnya kau? Kenapa aku yang kau bawa dari sekian juta manusia? Apa hubunganku dengan semua ini? Apa pula pohon Lindon itu?"tanyaku beruntun.

"Bodoh! Nanya satu-satu!"Kyuubi memprotes. Aku terkekeh tanpa dosa.

"Oke, yang pertama bagaimana kalau...apa sebenarnya kau?"Kyuubi menghela nafas.

"Aku adalah _Valar,_ _Elf_ yang bertugas menjaga keseimbangan dua sisi _Arda_ lewat Dunia Tengah. Bersama, kami para _Valar_ menjaga dan melindungi _pohon Lindon_, _pusat Arda_."

"Oke, aku tak terlalu mengerti. Tapi intinya kau adalah _Elf_ penjaga, begitu?"simpulku.

"Begitulah..."

"Lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan tugasmu dan malah mencariku?"tanyaku lagi. Dia mendengus. Kaki kecilnya mengintruksikan agar aku berjongkok dan...kuikuti.

"Seperti yang kubilang. _Pohon Lindon_ sedang sekarat, dan semua tergantung padamu."

"Serius, Kyuu! Aku bingung dengan semua ini! Tapi...dari mana kau tahu pohon itu sekarat?"

"Nyawa _Valar_ terikat dengan_ pohon Lindon_, Naruko. Keadaan pohon mempengaruhi keadaan kami."

Mataku semakin melebar mendengarnya. Hey! Jangan bilang Kyuubi sekarat!

"Jadi, kau sekarat juga?"

"Bodoh! Tidak sampai sebegitunya juga!"

"Tidak usah marah, Kyuu! Aku 'kan tidak tahu! Huh!"

"Hah... Pasti akan sulit mengembalikan ingatanmu..."

Hatiku terasa menghangat saat rubah itu menatapku dengan rubi-nya. Tatapan itu...aku tak tahu dimana pernah melihatnya. Apa mungkin...dia memang benar-benar pernah mengenalku? Dan aku...benar-benar kehilangan memori tentang semua hal itu?

"Hey! Kenapa diam? Terpesona ya?"

Aku terlonjak mendengar perkataan Kyuubi. Batinku tiba-tiba gugup, dan entah mengapa pipiku terasa panas.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Oh ayolah~ Siapa yang takkan terpesona pada _Valar_ tampan sepertiku khukhu~"

"Sadar Kyuu! Kau cuma rubah, sekarang."aku tertawa mendengar gerutuan dari rubah itu.

"Diam kau."

"Haha! Rubah!"

"Berisik."

Tawa terbahak tak bisa kutahan lagi. Uhh! Tahukah kau sangat lucu ketika merajuk begitu, Kyuubi? Tersenyum, tanganku mengelus puncak kepala rubah itu.

"H-hey! Apa yang kau-"protesan Kyuubi terhenti saat badannya bercahaya. Reflek aku berdiri dan memejamkan mataku. Sinar itu benar-benar menyilaukan!

"Sudah kuduga! Cahaya bulan tetap memihakmu apapun yang terjadi! Hey Naruko, lihatlah!"

Mendengar kekehan Kyuubi, kubuka kelopak mataku dengan perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya aku, saat melihat di hadapanku bukanlah rubah kecil-imut-tapi-menyebalkan itu lagi. Melainkan sesosok pemuda dengan mata rubi. Apa itu...karena tanganku tadi?

"K-kurama?"ucapku tiba-tiba._ Kurama?_ Nama siapa yang kusebutkan?!

"K-kau...mengingatku?"

Mencengkram kepalaku yang terasa sakit secara tiba-tiba, aku mencoba menggeleng. Jadi...Kyuubi adalah Kurama? Entah apa yang mendorongku menyebutkan nama itu. Aku...merasa mengenalnya, tapi tak ada yang kuingat tentangnya! Ugh! Aku semakin bingung dengan diriku! Gara-gara rub—err pemuda ini!

"Ya sudahlah... Kita bisa mengunjungi _Felix_ untuk menangani kepalamu itu."

Kyuu—ralat : Kurama melangkahkan kembali kakinya. Sempat kulihat dia menatap tajam _Orc_ di sekitar yang masih terlihat kesakitan. Tertawa sejenak, kuputuskan untuk mengikutinya.

Dia, Kurama, memakai pakaian a la err Inuyasha kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Tapi berbeda dengan animanga itu, warna yang ada pada Kurama justru kebalikannya. Yang berwarna merah adalah rambutnya, sedang pakaiannya hitam berlapis perak, tepatnya memakai** juban** hitam, **haori** perak, dan **hakama** perak pula. Tapi...ugh! Dia tetap keren!

Eh? Mikir apa aku tadi?

_**Blush!**_

"_Maa_! Lihatlah, bocah! Kau terpesona lagi padaku 'kan?"

_**BLUSH!**_

"Sudah kubilang bukan? Khukhu! Ayo cepat! Kau masih punya banyak waktu mengagumiku jika _pohon Lindon_ sudah terselamatkan."

"MENYEBALKAN!"

"Cepatlah, bocah tengik!"

Merasa pemuda itu takkan menggubris protesan yang ingin kukeluarkan, kuputuskan untuk tetap mengikutinya.

"_Ha'i_, rubah bawel."

**_Bletak!_**

"Sekali lagi kau menyebutku rubah, jangan salahkan aku kalau badanmu patah semua."

Bulu kudukku meremang melihat seringai Kurama. Ancaman mengerikan! Dia menyeramkan sekali!

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

**Normal PoV**

"Ini...serius baju milikku?"Naruko menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Gadis itu jadi gugup sendiri menyadari Kurama memandangnya tak berkedip dari atas ke bawah dan sebaliknya berulang-ulang.

"Ha—ah... Lama sekali aku tak melihatmu seperti ini. Naruto pasti senang adiknya kembali."namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruko, Kurama asyik sendiri dengan pemikirannya.

"Eh? Naruto? Siapa dia?"

Bertambahlah kebingungan Naruko mendengar nama 'Naruto' disebutkan. Apa Kurama salah menyebutkan namanya? Karena perbedaan namanya dengan 'Naruto' hanya pada suku kata terakhir. Kurama sendiri, tampak sendu mengingat sosok 'Naruto' yang dimaksud. Ya, Naruto adalah salah satu anggota _Valar_ seperti Kurama. Satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengan Kurama dan sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Kurama?"

Naruko semakin kebingungan saat Kurama memunggunginya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis, walau tak disadari oleh Naruko.

"Ingat-ingat olehmu sendiri, bocah tengik. Tak ada yang menyuruhmu pikun di usia ke 160 tahun."Kurama melangkahkan kakinya, mengabaikan Naruko yang agak kesusahan memakai **zôri** kayu sebagai alas kakinya.

"Aku tidak pikun dan-HEY! UMURKU TIDAK SETUA ITU!"

Kurama tertawa geli mendengar protesan Naruko. Berbalik, tawanya lebih heboh saat melihat Naruko mencak-mencak tidak terima. Yeah... Naruko tidak ingat, Kurama harus maklum. Di depannya kini Naruko dengan memori 'manusia', bukan _Elf_ yang menghabiskan sebagian waktu dengan berlatih di **hutan Duriath** dipantau anggota dewan **Valinor**. Maklum jika ia lupa bahwa umur _Elf_ itu 10 berbanding 1 dengan manusia, dengan pertumbuhan layaknya manusia.

"Hey rubah! Berhenti menertawakanku!"Naruko semakin tersulut emosi saat Kurama memasang seringai merendahkan.

"Kau payah sih. Lupa sampai sebegitunya! Ayo cepat, bocah tengik!"

"BERHENTI MENYEBUTKU BOCAH, RUBAH!"

"Akan kulakukan...jika aku mati. Haha! Ayo, perjalanan kita masih panjang!"Kurama menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya. Naruko mempercepat langkahnya dan sukses mematung, saat melihat ke bawah tebing ini. Pemandangan yang benar-benar indah di bawah temaram sang rembulan, berpayung langit bertabur bintang, seakan masuk ke dalam lukisan seorang_ maestro_.

"I-ini..."

"Kita ada di dataran** Lindon**, Dunia Tengah. _Okaeri_, Naruko!"sebelum Naruko menanggapi, Kurama buru-buru menyambung,"Untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi...Ya. Kimono itu memang milikmu."

Naruko terdiam saat Kurama men-_check_ ketajaman katana miliknya. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam, gadis itu merasakan keberadaan sesuatu 1/4 kilometer dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"K-ku... I-ini..."

"Kau adalah_ Elf_ murni, Naruko. Kau tentu bisa merasakan mereka. Kita akan mendapatkan kembali **busur Eldar** milikmu. Ayo!"

Kurama menggendong Naruko dan melompat ke bawah. Secara reflek, Naruko mencengkram _haori_ Kurama dan memejamkan matanya. Saat badannya kembali menapak hamparan padang rumput berlampu kunang-kunang, Naruko bisa melihat jauh di depan sana, terdapat gunung yang menyeramkan, dan gelap sekali.

"Itu adalah **gunung Lindon**. _Kegelapan_ yang dibawa **Melkor**, Uchiha Madara, membuat gunung itu seakan mati. _Pohon Lindon_ masih berusaha mempertahankan cahaya Dunia Tengah. Kita berangkat..."Satu langkah, dan Naruko sadar.

_Ini akan jadi petualangan yang tidak mudah..._

* * *

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

**EI's Vocabulary**

**Dwarf : salah satu makhluk yang ada di mitologi Nordik.**

**Alfeim : Tempat Elf bertempat tinggal**

**Dunia Tengah : dlm mitologi Nordik diceritakan sebagai tempat tinggal Elf juga. Tapi Chic pake di sini buat 'pos' Valar**

**Valar : Arti aslinya malaikat. Chic pake buat istilah penjaga**

**Felix : istilah yang Chic pake buat bangsa para tabib. Dapat dari sebuah novel luar yang Chic lupa judulnya**

**Orc : makhluk 'gelap' di mitologi Nordik. Chic ibaratkan wujud asli mereka seperti Shinigami di animanga Death Note**

**Hutan Duriath, Lindon, gunung Lindon : salah satu daerah yang Chic tentuin ada di Dunia Tengah**

**Melkor/Morgoth : tuan kegelapan dari mitologi Nordik**

**Valinor : anggap aja seperti tetua desa kalau di Canon Naruto**

**jubsn, haori, hakama : setelan kimono**

**zori : sendal jepit tradisional-nya Jepang.**

**busur Eldar : Busur spesial milik Naruko di sini. Wujudnya akan dijelaskan nanti**

**A/N**

**Yosh! Akhirnya setelah ngurek2 novel Silmarillion(made by J.R.R Tolkien) punya om+searching lewat Wiki, Chic bisa menyelesaikan ff ini juga.**

**Buat yang mau tahu lebih banyak tentang mitologi Nordik yang dimaksud, bisa search di Wiki. Jujur, Chic nge-fans banget sama imajinasi Tolkien-sensei. Di sini juga Chic kreasiin lagi mitologi yang ada dengan banyak unsur lain. Sedikit terinspirasi dari RPG. Mudah-mudahan rakyat eropa gak marah Chic nambahin 'unsur' dari keyakinan mereka ya? Hehe kan cuma ff *plak***

**Yosh basa-basi-nya segitu dulu.**

**Bingung? Gaje? Jelek? Pasaran?**

**Kritik, saran, pertanyaan, dan segalanya tolong tuangkan dalam review.**

**Special for Ritsu Natsuki-motou-chan and all readers.**

**So, keep or delete?**

**Chic White.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Svartalfheim, Moriquendi prison.**

**Bawah tanah.**

"Bagaimana? Apa dia menyebutkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak, tuan. Tuan muda Sasuke bahkan tidak mau menatap ke arah kami."

"Hoo begitu? Bawa aku padanya."

"_Ha'i_."

_**Graaak!**_

Suara terbukanya pintu besi membangunkan seorang pemuda dalam sel khususnya. Tanpa perlu melihat siapa yang masuk, pemuda tersebut sudah tahu jawabannya. Tak ada ketakutan yang tergambar pada wajahnya. Padahal badannya tergantung dengan kedua tangan terikat rantai. Tubuh berkulit pucatnya tampak menyeramkan dengan bekas cambuk sana-sini. Namun sekali lagi, ia tak takut, walau akan mati sekalipun.

"Kau pasti bangun 'kan, Sasuke?"ucap pria—yang tadi memerintahkan penjaga untuk membawanya ke sel ini. Di balik cahaya samar dari obor tiap sudut sel, dia terkekeh aneh melihat tawanannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"penjaga menawarkan diri.

"Beri aku dan cucuku ini ruang untuk berdiskusi."

"_Ha'i_. Permisi, tuan Madara."

Penjaga itu pergi. Pria dengan tampang datar tapi mematikan itu kembali menatap lurus pada tubuh tak bergerak di hadapannya. Di _haori_ bagian belakang miliknya tercetak gambar kipas, lambang klan Uchiha. Dialah pemimpin **Moriquendi**, Uchiha Madara. Pria yang dikatakan reinkarnasi dari sang _Melkor_, tuan kegelapan.

"Tak ada sapaan untuk kakekmu ini, Sasuke?"

"Kau sendiri, inikah sambutan kakek untuk cucunya?"

Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Sindiran dibalas sindiran. Datar dibalas datar. Tajam dibalas tajam. Begitulah wujud para Uchiha. Namun biar watak mereka sama, keluarga mereka sama, bukan berarti segala hal yang akan mereka lakukan adalah sama. Sasuke terlahir menjadi anggota klan Moriquendi terkuat, Uchiha. Namun disamping itu, ia telah dipilih oleh _Lindon_ sebagai _Valar_, bahkan sebelum ia ada di rahim ibundanya.

"Katakan apa maumu pak tua."

"Cih. Bocah tak tahu diuntung. Sudah beruntung kau kubawa pulang. Tujuanku hanya menyampaikan berita bahwa Kurama, _Valar_ kebanggaan kalian itu sudah berhasil anak buahku temukan dan sedang dalam pengejaran."

"Hn. Kau tak bisa menipuku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kurama sedang ada di Alfeim, anak buahmu takkan bisa masuk ke sana selama Shion mampu menggenggam **Azasayumi**."

"Pemimpin _Valar_ tidak becus itu kabur ke **Midgard**, ditemukan **Hugin** bersama dengan seorang manusia. Bagaimana? Masih optimis dia akan menyelamatkan _Lindon_? Satu tahap lagi, dan _Lindon _akan mati di hadapanmu, anak muda."

"_Chk_."

"Aku akan kembali saat kau bersedia memanggilku kakek kembali, Sasuke."

"Enyah saja kau!"

"Kau pasti akan memohon padaku, Sasuke. Pasti."ucap Madara yakin sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

Selepas kakeknya itu pergi, Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka mata. Mata hitamnya tampak berubah dan berganti warna menjadi merah dengan 3 _tomoe_ di dalamnya. Sebuah seringai terlukis di wajahnya saat di depannya muncul burung berwarna oranye dari poros dimensi matanya.

"Aku bersumpah takkan mau masuk ke dalam ilusi-mu lagi, _teme_! Di sana benar-benar dingin!"gerutuan keluar saat paruh burung itu bergerak. Mengepakkan sayapnya, burung unik tersebut bertengger di punggung tangan Sasuke. Burung itu menatap Sasuke bingung ketika kekehan keluar dari pemuda tersebut.

"_Teme_?"

"Kurama berhasil, _dobe_. Tugas kita, untuk menuntun **Eru Iluvatar** mengembalikan ingatannya."

Burung itu tersenyum dengan paruh terbuka. Mungkin jika dia manusia, maka ia tengah memasang cengiran lebar sekarang.

"Kita tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu. Kau bisa bergerak, _teme_?"

"Kau meremehkanku? Aku memang bukan seorang _Felix_. Tapi hidup di Svartalfheim membuatku lebih kebal daripada perkiraanmu. Ayo!"

"Yosh!"

Dan malam itu, semua penjaga kalang-kabut atas hilangnya satu tahanan paling penting di penjara bawah tanah. Suatu pilihan antara benar dan salah, karena Madara juga punya rencana lain untuk cucunya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © MK-sensei**

**Mitologi Nordik, Eropa people's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eru Iluvatar's**

**Chapter 2 : Bring back the Star**

_Finwe, Raja Para Noldor, adalah Elf pertama_

_yang mati. Ia dibunuh oleh Melkor. Sejak_

_saat itu tak terbilang banyaknya Elf yang_

_mati di Dunia Tengah karena peperangan_

_yang tidak berkesudahan antara kekuatan_

_baik (Elf, manusia, Dwarf) dan kekuatan_

_jahat (Melkor/Morgoth, Sauron, Orc, dll)._

_Elf yang hidup di Dunia Tengah juga_

_berumur sedikit lebih pendek dari mereka_

_yang tinggal di Alfeim karena diceritakan_

_bahwa Dunia Tengah telah dicemari oleh_

_Melkor, sang Tuan Kegelapan._

"Ini membingungkan, Kurama. Di sini tertulis _Dunia Tengah_ dihuni oleh _Elf_, tapi kenapa sekarang sepi sekali?"

Naruko mendengus kesal. Atas usulan Kurama, kini ia tengah membaca sejarah _Elf_ di internet. Namun bukannya memudahkan ia dalam mengerti kicauan Kurama sebelumnya, ia malah semakin dibuat bingung. Otaknya seakan sedang dipelintir kuat-kuat membaca semua tulisan ini. Demi kembalinya ingatan—yang menurut Kurama ia lupakan—itu, Naruko rela memeras otaknya membaca semua artikel memusingkan tersebut. Wajar ia bingung! Ia(merasa) lahir di keluarga manusia, tak sedikitpun ada yang menyinggung tentang_ Elf_!

"Itu sudah lama sekali, bocah. Semua berawal dari kembalinya _Eru Iluvatar_, _Elf_ terkuat yang menyeimbangkan dampak kegelapan Melkor pada _Great War_. Sembilan _Valar_ yang tersisa saat itu menyatukan keyakinan mereka pada bintang, di puncak gunung Lindon. Dibantu oleh _Eru Iluvatar_, mereka berhasil menciptakan eksistensi dari pohon_ Lindon_."Kurama terkekeh geli mengakhiri penjelasannya. Salahkanlah wajah menggelikan Naruko ketika berpikir terlalu dalam. Padahal seharusnya kini mereka tengah menikmati waktu beristirahat, sebelum kembali menapak ketika fajar menjelang nanti.

"Gezz... Ini lebih membingungkan daripada 1000 soal Fisika!"umpat Naruko ditengah kebingungannya. Kurama menggeleng maklum, lalu kembali menatap bintang.

"Ne,_ Ku_..."

Kurama nyaris saja mewek mendengar panggilan Naruko untuknya._ Ku_, sebuah panggilan dari bocah tukang cari masalah dengannya, yang selalu mengekorinya dan tak berhenti memanggilnya kakak. Seorang bocah yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik, yang tinggal di Castle Alfeim. Gadis yang ia sayangi melebihi nyawanya sendiri. Pemegang busur _Azasayumi_.

"Apa?"mencoba untuk tenang, Kurama menanggapi dengan pendek tanpa beralih dari langit. Naruko yang melihatnya mendengus kecil.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Berkali-kali kucoba pahami, tapi tak ada satupun yang dapat kuingat dari artikel itu!"ucap Naruko nelangsa. Namun tanpa ia duga, Kurama malah tertawa puas. Seolah sudah berhasil mengerjai Naruko.

"_Err_...Kurama?"

"Haha! Tidak heran kau tak mengerti. Khukhu~"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dari dulu kau memang tak pernah mengerti sejarah, huahahaha!"

_**Twitch!**_

"KAU MENGERJAIKU! Rubah _sialan_!"

_**Buagh!**_

"Woy! Perhatikan siapa yang kau pukul, bodoh! Itu SAKIT!"

"KAU YANG BODOH, _BODOH_!"

"JANGAN BERTERIAK, BOCAH TENGIK! Kita bisa ditemukan!"

Naruko mendengus kesal. Mengabaikan Kurama, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya.

"H-hey! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Kemana saja yang penting jauh darimu, _rubah_!" Naruko menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah utara, mengikuti cahaya kecil di balik kepekatan awan jauh di atas gunung Lindon.

Kurama terkekeh. Pemuda itu bangkit dan mengekori kemana Naruko melangkah. Mata _crimson_-nya menjatuhkan harapan banyak pada gadis di hadapannya._ For people's sake_. Kurama bersumpah, ia akan melindungi gadis di hadapannya demi keseimbangan dunia.

'Kau harapan _Valar_ satu-satunya, Naruko... Buktikan janjimu di depan _Lindon_.'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Begitu saja sudah lelah? Payah kau, _teme_!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar kicauan burung oranye yang bertengger di pundak kanannya. Ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Bukannya tidak mau menyangkal ataupun menerima bahwa dia memang lelah padahal baru berjalan 1 jam lebih. Namun, memberi argumen pada burung nyentrik itu hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga. Karena dia akan terus berkicau bahkan sampai Sasuke kehabisan akal. Burung tersebut bukanlah burung sembarang burung. Bahkan bagi Sasuke, suaranya lebih menyebalkan dari burung beo.

"Ah...Sebaiknya kita menyisi ke sungai di sana, kau haus 'kan?"si burung mengepakkan sayapnya riang ke pinggiran sungai, menunggu Sasuke—yang semakin sempoyongan—menyusulnya.

"Kita tak bisa meminumnya. Hampir semua mata air di Moriquendi sudah tercemar,"

"Itulah mengapa aku menawarkanmu untuk minum, Sasuke!"tawa meledek meledak dari burung jadi-jadian berbulu oranye itu. Sasuke memutar bola matanya—sudah biasa.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar, _dobe_." Sasuke merebahkan badannya di atas permukaan tanah—mengabaikan candaan garing dari burung itu. Ia bergumam, "Hati-hati dengan predator. Kau tak jauh beda dari burung kenari nyentrik, sekarang. Jangan menyusahkan."—lalu memejamkan matanya.

Untuk sesaat, Naruto—burung oranye itu—hanya diam di pinggir sungai. Seolah sedang membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jadi bebek yang mencari makanan di air. Matanya sesekali melirik Sasuke yang tertidur memakai celana lusuh dan tanpa atasan. Rasa simpatik mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada sohib satu nasibnya itu.

"Kita akan bertemu Naruko, Sasuke. Dia akan mengutukku kalau tahu kau masuk angin..."Badan Naruto dilingkupi cahaya silau. Siluetnya tampak semakin membesar, sebelum akhirnya sinar itu redup dan menampakkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut pirang _spike_, dengan mata sebiru samudera. Ia membuka _haori_-nya untuk menyelimuti Sasuke. Senyum iseng terukir di wajahnya saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sasuke.

"Fu~ Tidurlah, adik kecil! Saat kau bangun, kau harus tepati janjimu untuk selalu menjaga Naruko."

Mendengus kecil, Naruto kembali bangkit dan meregangkan ototnya. Memakai badan binatang benar-benar melelahkan!—salahkan **Loki **jahannam yang telah menumpahkan mantra tidak jelas pada Naruto—atas hal ini. Beruntung, Naruto pernah berguru pada Jiraiya—seorang _Loki_ mesum-namun-baik-hati yang tinggal di Castle Alfeim—dulu. Alhasil Naruto bisa mematahkan mantra kaum mereka di waktu-waktu tertentu seperti ini.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menatap lurus ke arah portal _Arda_, tujuannya dan Sasuke 200 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Di atas sana, terdapat satu lorong ruang waktu yang menghubungkan tempat ini dengan Alfeim—tempat kelahirannya. Pemuda pirang itu berdecak, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain. Tangannya terkepal erat, hingga buku jarinya memutih.

"Naruko, apa kau akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"

Sinar _shappire_ Naruto tampak menggelap. Bukan efek dari kelamnya langit Moriquendi, namun murni hasil gradasi isi hatinya. Menghela nafas, pemuda itu berusaha untuk mengabaikan _klise_ putih-abu yang sempat terlintas dalam bayang pikirannya.

"Cepatlah pulang, Naruko. Jika tidak, kau akan melihat seluruh kerajaan hancur di tangan ini..._lagi_."

Setelah itu, tubuh Naruto kembali ke wujud seekor burung petengger. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya ke dekat Sasuke, mencari tempat yang pas untuk melepas kesadarannya. Tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke pura-pura tidur dan mendengar semuanya.

'_Dobe_...'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'Sial...'

Kurama tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengumpat Dewi Fortuna yang sedang tidak memihaknya. Saat sang fajar mulai menebar senyumannya pada dunia, dengan-sangat-terpaksa ia harus menerima bahwa tubuhnya kembali menjadi sesosok rubah _imut_ berekor sembilan. Sehingga setelan kimono beserta zori dan katana kebanggaannya tergeletak tak berdaya, tanpa bisa dipakainya.

Belum sampai sana, di gerbang menuju padang rumput dengan pohon _Lindon_ sebagai sentral, berdiri dua sosok yang amat Kurama kenal. Yang satu seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, ia memakai _haori_ keunguan dengan _juban_ putih di dalamnya. Kakinya dibalut _hakama_ hitam, tanpa alas kaki. Yang lainnya berambut coklat cepol dua, dengan _juban_ merah hati dan _haori_ putih pendek yang berhias noda tanah. Ia memakai _hakama_ putih di bawah lutut. Mata keduanya nampak _kosong_, seolah mereka sedang dikendalikan.

"Halo, _senpai_..."

Keduanya mengangkat katana masing-masing, memasang posisi siaga-menyerang. Katana itu tampak mengkilap dan sangat tajam. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kurama terpukul. Kedua gadis itu adalah anggota _Valar_. Dan melawan dua orang _Valar_ dalam keadaan dikendalikan sang _Melkor_ bukanlah suatu hal yang baik.

Hal buruk...

Mengingat tubuhnya bukan dalam wujud yang sebenarnya, ini lebih buruk dari perkiraannya...

'Aku benar-benar sial...'Kurama terkekeh nelangsa. Tak butuh banyak waktu bagi Kurama untuk dapat menyimpulkan keadaannya sekarang. Dengan semua kesialannya dan keadaan Naruko yang masih hambar tentang Arda,

...Kurama dinyatakan benar-benar _terdesak_.

"Kurama?" Naruko bergumam bingung ketika Kurama menatapnya penuh arti. "Err? Kenapa kau melihatku?"

Kurama menghela nafas, lalu melempar asal katana miliknya ke arah Naruko yang reflek memekik terkejut. "Sialan kau, rubah! Aku kaget...!—_err_?" Naruko tak melanjutkan umpatannya saat Hinata dan Tenten—dua _Valar_ yang berada dalam pengaruh Melkor—mulai menciptakan pergerakkan. Membungkukkan badan mereka, bersiap untuk melakukan serangan pertama.

Kurama naik ke bahu Naruko, lalu memakai dua ekornya untuk menangkup pipi Naruko, membuat gadis itu terus fokus ke objek 25 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Oi, Kurama! Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku melawan mereka berdua! Aku bahkan belum mahir dengan **shinai**!" Naruko memprotes panik. Namun Kurama tak menghiraukannya dan tetap menatap dua gadis di seberang mereka dengan tajam, tidak mau terlewatkan se-inchi pun gerakkan rekan seperjuangannya yang tidak bisa diremehkan itu.

"H-hoi...?!" Naruko mulai berkeringat dingin, ketika dua katana identik terayun, bersama sang empunya yang mulai bergerak cepat.

'I-ini...tidak bagus...' Naruko meringis dalam hati, saat dua pedang berada tepat di depan matanya dengan kecepatan bagaikan angin.

_**Hup!**_

_**SYUT!**_

Naruko meneguk ludahnya saat ia berhasil menghindari serangan pertama dengan salto ke belakang. Ia merasa benar-benar gugup, saat Hinata dan Tenten mengambil posisi mencekal pergerakan kanan dan kirinya. Hanya beberapa saat, dan dua gadis itu kembali melakukan penyerangan. Kali ini Naruko terpaksa mengayunkan katana yang ada di genggamannya. Sayang sekali genggaman tangannya pada katana itu tidak sekuat hantaman milik Hinata dan Tenten. Sehingga katana itu terlepas dari genggamannya dan menancap di tanah 3 meter di belakangnya.

_**SYUT!**_

"Argh!" Naruko memekik kesakitan dikala pedang Hinata menyayat lengannya. Gadis itu tidak berhasil mengelak sepenuhnya atas serangan dua gadis terlatih di hadapannya. Sesegera mungkin Naruko berlari ke padang Lindon. Diabaikan olehnya rasa perih dari luka sayat di kedua lengannya. Matanya bergerak liar ke segala arah yang bisa dicapai, mencari jalan kabur dari dua gadis yang juga mengejarnya. Berlari dan terus berlari, berharap ia akan selamat...

_Kau kembali..._

Sebuah bisikkan yang hadir dalam benak Naruko membuat gadis itu terhenyak dan menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya terasa perih, dan perlahan menghasilkan liquid bening yang keluar tanpa sebab yang jelas. Gadis itu tidak mengerti, tapi hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasakan pilu. Reflek mengikuti instingnya, Naruko menghadap kanan dan kembali berlari.

Kurama mengernyit tidak mengerti. Bukan, bukan karena arah laju lari Naruko adalah ke tempat dimana pohon _Lindon_ berdiri kokoh. Karena mungkin saja ingatan lama Naruko membawanya melewati jalur ini. Yang tidak Kurama mengerti adalah keadaan pipi Naruko, yang mulai basah dihantam air mata.

"Naruko?"langkah Naruko semakin melambat. Setidaknya mereka aman sementara karena dua gadis yang sedari tadi mengekor mereka tak tampak di belakang. Kurama tersenyum simpul, ketika matanya disuguhi penampakkan sebuah pohon tua nan kokoh yang tumbuh secara vertikal itu. Pohon yang tampak terkekang oleh bayangan-bayangan. Daunnya kecoklatan—layu, namun tetap tampak berbias cahaya putih yang tampak samar karena kalah dengan cahaya matahari. "Ini _Lindon_, Naruko. Kau merindukannya?" Kurama melompat turun dari pundak Naruko. Keempat kakinya membawanya mendekati pohon tua yang terancam mati itu.

"_L-lindon_?"Naruko bergumam setengah berbisik. Tangannya terangkat perlahan dengan getaran tak lazim. Kurama terkekeh geli bercampur sendu melihatnya.

"Ya, _Lindon_. Permata bumi ini..." Kurama tersenyum maklum saat Naruko menatapnya penuh tanya. "Kalau untuk _Lindon_ aku tak akan banyak berbicara. Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri, Naruko!"

Naruko memanyunkan bibirnya. Untuk sejenak, ia mengatur perasaannya yang campur aduk, mengontrol air matanya yang muncul tanpa sebab yang jelas itu. Menghela nafas, tangannya terangkat, menyentuh permukaan kasar batang pohon _Lindon_. Saat kulitnya menyentuh lapisan epidermis tumbuhan itu, semua di depan Naruko seolah berputar memusat pada satu titik poros, membuat kepala gadis itu terasa pening.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ketika kelopak matanya berkedip, semua pemandangan khas padang rumput yang semula dilihat oleh matanya berubah... Menjadi tempat gelap penuh titik cahaya. Seperti langit malam.

"I-ini...?"

_Naruko... Kau bisa mendengarku?_

Suara bisikkan itu lagi.

Naruko melangkahkan kakinya, mencari sumber suara bisikkan itu. Tapi percuma, suara itu bergema dalam kepalanya...

_Kau harus menyeimbangkan kembali Arda, sayang..._

_Terutama para Valar, kau harus bisa menjaga mereka..._

"Siapa kau?" Naruko berlari tak tentu arah. Kebingungannya berada dalam puncak. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia! Kejadian beberapa hari terakhir ini membuatnya benar-benar tidak mengerti pada semua hal!

_Aku adalah dirimu, Naruko..._

_Kembalikan bintang kehidupan itu pada keseluruhan Arda..._

"Aku tidak mengerti! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" Naruko meraung. Giginya menggertak, tangannya terkepal erat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai aku melupakan semuanya?!"

_Kau akan tahu...jika kau berusaha._

_Sekarang tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengembalikan Lindon. Tidak, dengan kekuatanmu._

_Pergilah ke Alfeim..._

.

.

.

Sebelum semuanya kembali menjadi seperti semula, Naruko sempat melihat empat lubang pintu dimensi dalam inner mind-nya.

"Ada apa, Naruko?"Naruko menatap Kurama tanpa berkedip. Yang tadi... Apakah ia baru saja menapaki alam bawah sadarnya?

'Lupakan... Aku harus bergegas...!'

Mencoba menyisikan segala kebingungannya, Naruko mengangkat Kurama dalam gendongannya, lalu melesat ke arah utara. Semakin lama, langkahnya semakin membawanya memasuki tempat yang dinaungi pepohonan tinggi.

"H-hoi! Katana dan baju-ku masih ada di sana!"Kurama meronta. Naruko hanya mengukir senyum kecil, dengan fokus masih pada langkah kakinya.

"Kita harus ke Alfeim!" Naruto menjelaskan. Kurama sempat mengernyit bingung, sebelum akhirnya mengekeh pelan.

Rubah itu menyamankan posisinya dalam gendongan Naruko, tahu perjalanan mereka akan sama melelahkannya dari Midgard ke Dunia Tengah ini. "Sepertinya kau mendapat pencerahan dari _Lindon_, bocah?"

Naruko kali ini malas memprotes sebutan bocah dari Kurama. "Entahlah... Yang jelas tempat bernama 'Alfeim' itu satu-satunya yang terlintas di kepalaku. Tahu deh di sana ada apa! Yang penting kesana dulu!" Naruko nyengir tanpa dosa. Yeah... Dia tidak mau membuat kewarasannya terganggu hanya karena kepalanya dipelintir kuat oleh teori-teori yang lebih memusingkan dari pada teori ilmu pengetahuan lainnya.

"_Hffth_! Sudah kuduga, bocah! Kau memang payah! Tapi sebaiknya percepat langkahmu, atau mereka tahu kemana kita pergi!"

Naruko memajukan bibirnya—lucu. "...Bawel,"gerutunya. Gadis itu terhenyak, saat ia sampai di tempat tujuannya.** Portal Arda**... Tak jauh beda dengan Kurama yang terpaku. Keduanya menghela nafas, lalu saling memandang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulaporkan pada penjaga portal Alfeim..."Kurama bergumam. Ia tampak imut dengan tubuh rubahnya.

"Kau mending, Kurama. Bahkan aku tak ingat apa itu Alfeim!"Naruko tertawa garing. Gadis itu meyakinkan dirinya, lalu melangkah memasuki satu portal menuju Alfeim.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Satu langkah, Naruko disuguhi pemandangan yang amat indah. Ya, ia berada di Alfeim. Sebuah daerah tempat tinggal para _Elf_ yang (mengaku) dari sisi baik. Sentral utama pemerintahan bangsa_ Elf_.

Kurama memejamkan matanya, bermaksud untuk tidur. Namun kelopak mata rubah itu kembali terbuka, saat dirasa olehnya Naruko tidak beranjak sama sekali. "Naruko? Kau kenapa?" Kurama menatap Naruko yang terpaku dengan pandangan ke depan. Dan saat mata rubi-nya mengikuti arah pandang _shappire_ gadis itu, Kurama melihat dua sosok berbaju jirah perang khas—para prajurit Alfeim. Dua prajurit itu berjalan dengan gagah ke arah mereka dan, semakin mereka mendekat...

Semakin gugup pula Naruko...

"Entah kenapa aku merasa aku dalam masalah, Kurama..." Naruko terkekeh aneh. Kurama menyeringai, teringat lembaran masa lalu. "_Well_, mungkin karena terakhir kali kau bertemu mereka bukan suatu kejadian yang bagus..." Kurama berdeham, berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin, seperti rubah asli.

Naruko berkedip bingung. "...Oi-oi! Apa artinya ucapanmu itu, rubah?!" Tapi Kurama tidak menjawab, karena dua penjaga itu semakin mendekat.

"Ehh..."

Naruko semakin bingung, saat dua pria itu terpaku dengan mulut mengap-mengap saat melihatnya. Telunjuk kedua prajurit itu terangkat, terarah pada Naruko yang masih diam di tempat dengan sejuta kebingungannya.

"...Err?"

Naruko sukses tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat dua prajurit tadi menjatuhkan tombak yang mereka bawa dan mengguncang badannya—masih tidak percaya apa yang dilihat oleh mereka adalah Naruko. "_H-hime_? Ini Naruko-_hime _'kan?"Naruko melongo. Apa-apaan? Dia dipanggil 'putri' oleh dua pria ini? Sumpah, Naruko hanya penduduk sipil biasa di tempat tinggalnya di Jepang!

Jadi, dia itu siapa di tempat _antah-berantah_ ini?

"_HIME_!"

_**Grab!**_

"Kami merindukanmu!"

"Oi-oi..." Naruko tak bisa menahan sweatdrop, melihat dua prajurit yang semula tampak gagah itu kini mewek bombay+meler ingus sembari memeluknya amat erat. Perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakannya gara-gara ucapan ambigu Kurama, menguap. Menyisakan rasa dongkol, karena merasa dipermainkan kembali oleh rubah yang turun dari pangkuannya dan mengekeh—mengejeknya.

'Mereka tidak seseram yang kubayangkan! Malah...ha—ah, lupakan!'

"Hikss,_ hime_! Sekarang kau harus PU-LANG!"

Satu detik, dan badan Naruko diangkut oleh salah satu prajurit bagaikan karung beras. Sedikit saja ia bergerak—memberontak, dua prajurit itu berbicara dengan nada tajam. _Kalau gini sih, bukan pulang namanya!_—batin Naruko memprotes.

Menoleh ke arah di mana Kurama berada, gadis itu semakin dongkol.

...Kurama, meleletkan lidah padanya.

'Rubah sialan!'gerutu Naruko, dalam batin terdalamnya.

Naruko diturunkan setelah sekian lama dipanggul bagai kantung beras. Gadis itu sudah berancang-ancang untuk memprotes pada dua prajurit sebagai penjaga yang memperlakukannya seenaknya itu. Namun Kurama sudah terlebih dahulu membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian pada sesuatu di belakangnya. Gadis itu berbalik lalu terpaku, saat matanya menangkap dengan jelas eksistensi bangunan megah yang biasa disebut istana itu.

Mata Naruko membulat, saat bayangan lembar memori samar dan terputus-putus terputar dalam kepalanya. "_Ugh_!" Dengan reflek, gadis itu mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sempat terdengar olehnya pekikkan panik dari dua prajurit Alfeim dan beberapa orang lain yang ada di sekitar mereka, termasuk Kurama sendiri. Sebelum semuanya jadi gelap bagi Naruko—terhempas pada jurang ketidak sadaran.

_**Bersambung...**_

**EI's Vocabulary**

**Svartalfheim : **tempat Elf gelap bertempat tinggal

**Moriquendi : **Satu daerah bagian yang ada di Svartalfheim

**Moriquendi Prison : **Penjara yang ada di Moriquendi. Bayangkan saja penjara yang ada di movie NS The Blood Prison

**Azasayumi : **Panah miko

**Midgard : **sebutan lain untuk dunia manusia

**Hugin : **sejenis burung gagak

**Eru Iluvatar : **Elf utama, yang menciptakan Arda pada masa lampau. Pemimpin valar

**Shinai : **Pedang kayu yang biasanya digunakan untuk latihan beladiri pedang di Jepang, atau dalam latihan kendo

**Loki : **Elf yang unggul dalam sihir. Tapi mereka terkesan konyol, jahil, dan tidak mau diatur. Susah untuk mengetahui mereka berpihak pada sisi yang mana

**Portal Arda : **portal ruang-waktu untuk berpindah dari satu daerah yggdrasil(tahap dunia) yang satu ke yang lain.

**A/N**

**Yosh... Chap dua up ~.~**

**Mungkin lama...mungkin aneh mungkin...entahah :v  
**

**Review?**

**Sincerely,**

**Chic White**


End file.
